


Head over Heels

by rosie_kairi



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Brain is like lowkey obsessive, Fluff, Lauriam is a smooth motherfucker, M/M, No beta we die like strelitzia, Not Beta Read, Pining, Pining Brain (Kingdom Hearts), kinda OOC, listen i just have a lot if emotions about these two, so if that makes you uncomfortable then don't read i guess, these bitches gay! good for them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24760009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosie_kairi/pseuds/rosie_kairi
Summary: Brain is head over heels for a certain pink haired boy. Can I make it anymore obvious?
Relationships: Brain/Lauriam (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Head over Heels

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a wip from February that I wrote at like, midnight. So forgive me if the characters seem a lil ooc. I decided to finish now because the discord was talking about romantic tropes in fanfic. Enjoy!

Brain smiled as he gazed at Lauriam from across the room. They were the only two people in the meeting room, the others had gone out to collect materials, so it was just them. Lauriam was reading over his rulebook, his tongue sticking slightly out of his mouth like it always did when he was focused. Brain felt his face heat up. God, was he screwed. Everything that Lauriam did just made Brain fall deeper in love.

When he had first agreed to be a Union Leader, Brain had never expected to get attached to his fellow leaders, let alone _fall in love_.

Lauriam glanced up at him, so Brain looked down at the vials of colorful liquids in front of him. When he glanced back up, Lauriam was back to reading his book. Brain took his chance to look at Lauriam some more.

Brain was almost ridiculously in love with the other boy. He had probably spent more time than he should’ve admiring him. Brain could probably count every freckle on Lauriam’s face, identify every emotion that could flash across his face. He could recognize how his smile hid so many secrets and how his eyes would shine like the sun right before a downpour. 

God, Brain really was screwed, wasn’t he?

While he was lost in Lauriam’s eyes, Brain didn’t notice that Lauriam was looking at him. “Is there something on my face?” he asked. Brain dropped the vial in his hand.

“I-uh.” he stuttered. “I was just-um-”

Lauriam laughed, causing Brain’s heart to melt. “You know, if you think I’m pretty you can just say so,” 

Brain pulled his hat down to disguise his embarrassment. “Get back to work. These spirits won’t make themselves.'' He avoided Lauriam’s eyes. He heard Lauriam laugh some more.

“If you say so boss.” Lauriam teased, making Brain blush.

God, if someone could smite Brain where he stood right now, that'd be _great._

He didn’t know _why_ he was so attracted to Lauriam. He just… was. 

Brain didn’t think much of Lauriam when they first met at the crossroads, if anything he was slightly annoyed at Lauriam for showing up late. His first thought was _God I hope he’s not going to be late all the time_. Which if Brain was being honest, was kind of true. Lauriam did have a habit of showing up late for meetings, but Brain found that he stopped caring. Brain was too infatuated to care. 

This attraction hit him like a freight train. Brain didn’t know they had been there until they were there.

If you looked up head over heels in the dictionary (which you couldn’t, considering it wasn’t in the dictionary) you would probably get a picture of Brain.

Brain, no matter how much he loved Lauriam, would not act on his feelings. There were more important things at hand. So, Brain was content to sit and simmer in his feelings until they went away.

Which was easier said than done.

Brain tried to regain his focus on the task at hand, but he found it rather hard to do. Eventually, Lauriam spoke up.

“You know, there’s this cafe I’ve been meaning to go to.” he said. Brain looked at him, curious as to where he was going with this. “I was never able to find time to go, considering that it opened rather close to the start of the, uh, war. And, well, I was wondering if you’d like to go there with me one day when we have the time?” he asked.

“I-uh,” Brain stammered. “Go there with you? Like on a date?” he asked, immediately regretting it.

“I mean,” Lauriam said. “If you want it to be, then sure.”

Brain almost imploded. He was sure his face was as red as Ephemer’s scarf right now. “Uh, absolutely!” Brain answered, a little too quickly in his opinion. 

“Well that’s settled then.” Lauriam said, smiling. “It’s a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, since I'm very weak I might just write a sequel to this about their date. I really shouldn't considering I have like, a thousand different wips but we'll just have to see.


End file.
